A Very Morrow Day Singing Contest
by DarkPaladin000
Summary: Arthur, after defeating Grim Tuesday, is just sitting in the hospital waiting for Wednesday to kidnap him, when he's suddenly wheeled to participate in a huge singing contest hosted by Sunday.


Arthur groaned. He had just come back from defeating Grim Tuesday, and life was not easy with his leg in a cast. Not to mention that it was obvious that Duchess Wednesday planned on kidnapping him or something.

He was suddenly woken up by someone looming over him. He woke up to se a huge plant denizen, aka, Sunday's Dusk, aka, the Reaper.

"Ahhhh!" Arthur shouted.

"Shut up earthling," Sunday's Dusk said. "I've been ordered to take you to the Millennial Morrow Day Singing Competition!"

"That's a thing?" Arthur asked. "And I thought Duchess Wednesday was going to come or something?"

"Yeah, that'll come later," the Reaper said. "But attendance is mandatory, so you're coming."

"So how are we going?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, we'll just hitch a ride on the Magic School Bus," the Reaper said.

"Really?"

"No, stupid, we're going through the Front Door," the Reaper said, wheeling Arthur's bed towards it.

* * *

Lord Sunday observed the huge Colosseum built near Port Wednesday especially for this contest.

Why was this contest held you ask? Well, it was actually due to a very traumatic event that Sunday had suffered in his childhood.

Everyone knew that he was his mother's favorite, but his mother (and dad, to boot) wouldn't stop doting over Piper, talking about how great his singing was and how he could charm the birds with just his voice.

Sunday, on the other hand, whenever he sang, stuff went on fire, volcanoes erupted, the very earth screamed in agony, and the heavens themselves seemed to tremble.

Due to this inferiority complex inherited from his childhood, Sunday needed to show everyone that he was the best singer ever. Now that the Piper was dead and/or missing, Sunday knew that only the other Morrow Days were his opponents and he enjoyed defeating them.

He made the contest compulsory like always, and everyone who was anyone was there. The only problem, of course, was that he still couldn't sing, so he just had a bunch of speakers and tried lip-syncing as best as he could. Which is to say it was blatantly obvious that he was lip-syncing, but no one bothered pointing it out so he won by default every single time.

The coliseum was packed full of Denizens who looked like they'd rather be anywhere but there. There was a huge banner with 'THE GLORIOUS AND GRAND SINGING CONTEST OF THE MORROW DAYS" written over their heads.

Sunday sat in the special box reserved for him and waited while his Reaper began the announcements.

"Good evening everyone," the Reaper said. "It is so nice to see all of you gathered here."

This was met by a chorus of 'Boos!' and 'This stinks!' and 'Sunday just fakes singing!' and 'Ronald, will you marry me?'

"Quiet!" Sunday said using his Key, his voice amplified across the stands and echoing across the waves.

"So, who would like to go first?" the Reaper asked.

Lady Friday jumped onto the podium as all the lights except for the spotlight dimmed. This was rather bad as her dress was composed of what looked like nothing but millions of small mirrors and nearly blinded everyone as they couldn't see her.

"I'm going to sing a hit new song from the Secondary Realms," Lady Friday said.

Then again, all hit songs were from the Secondary Realms, as all the Denizens had the creativity of a tree stump.

"I am going to be singing, _Friday_ by Rebecca Black," Friday said to the horror of the audience.

"Oh no," Sunday said and whipped out his trustworthy remote made for just this occasion, which had a very large red 'EJECT' button on it coupled with several others. Before Friday could get more than two words out, the red button was pressed, and the platform turned into a huge spring, and with a shriek, Lady Friday was ejected from the coliseum and fell into the nearby sea, hopefully near Duchess Wednesday's feeding route.

Sir Thursday decided to go next and did the Pokemon Theme Song. This was well received, but Thursday didn't exactly sing all that well so one besides his Times clapped very loudly as he went back to his seat. His Dawn threw a rose at him, but aside from that he did not get much of a warm reception.

Next up was Duchess Wednesday. She was still a huge whale, so her Dawn came with a tape recorder, in which she had recorded Duchess Wednesday's song several days earlier.

After she hit the play button, huge whale noises began emanating from the tape and across the stadium. Sunday thought that the noises vaguely resembled that song from _The Little Mermaid_ that was really annoying, but for the most part the wails and high-pitched noise were just simply painful and made no sense whatsoever.

The tape recorder was very quickly broken and the next contestant called.

Normally this was when Monday or Tuesday would step up. Monday would normally sing a lullaby and put himself to sleep, while Tuesday, would ironically, sing, 'Mo Money Mo Problems' or something or the other.

Instead, the so-called Rightful Heir pitifully made his way to the center of the stage. He was limping due to a cast on his leg, and was also sweating profusely.

"Do you want me to get you a xylophone?" Sunday called out jeeringly to the boy.

Arthur wiped the sweat off his brow. He had no clue what to do, seriously, what was he going to sing?

Then, he calmed himself down, and said, "I'll be doing _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ , by Green Day."

That was an odd choice, Sunday thought, but the music began playing unbidden, and though Arthur was a mortal, it was clear that he had a not-insignificant musical talent, and while he lacked the pearly tones of a Superior Denizen, he made up for it with mortal emotion.

Sunday, to his dismay, found many of the Denizens gathered cheering, and some seemed to have even been moved to tears by it (or perhaps they were simply gorging on onions) as Arthur moved to the more memorable verses.

Finally, Sunday couldn't stand it, and pressed the EJECT button. Mid-word, Arthur screamed as he was catapulted outside the coliseum, where he would land near some of Feverfew's treasure and later be picked up conveniently by the _Moth_.

"Sire, you just launched an injured twelve-year old outside the coliseum," the Reaper said. "Doesn't that count as child abuse?"

"W'ever," Sunday said. "Who's next?"

Next up was Saturday herself, and it was obvious that the crowd didn't like her. There were noises and catcalls, though all hidden in a general murmur so she couldn't point anyone out.

Saturday personally thought the whole thing was idiotic, but then again most things that Sunday did were.

Sunday was sure she was going to sing something about the rain again, but instead, Saturday said, "I'm going to be singing OZONE by Visitlip." She then pointed to Sunday and said, "Play that funky music, white boy!"

Sunday snorted, but the music started anyway. Though the song wasn't about the rain, it did mention cloudy skies often enough for it to suit Saturday. As she continued singing, the crowd gradually got over their hostility and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Saturday sang. " _Oh, you say you haven't changed, beneath this cloudy sky…"_

Sunday stopped paying attention to the song then, he grudgingly admitted Saturday looked surprisingly cute while singing and…. then he realized that everyone would clearly like Saturday more than they would like him, and so the EJECT button (which was quickly becoming, in his opinion, one of his best ideas ever.) Saturday screamed, flew in the air, and on her trajectory she zoomed towards Duchess Wednesday, who opened her mouth and swallowed her.

Quite pleased with himself, Sunday got up to take the stage himself. He said, "I will be singing a modified version of _Blukong_ by Instalok." He took a deep breath, and pressed a button for the hidden speakers to start, so that he could move his mouth to the words.

The song quite suited him. Sunday began moving his mouth to the words, " _My place is at the top- and I don't plan on leaving, no, 'cause I will never be defeated!_ "

At that moment though, he realized that the sound wasn't coming loud enough and frantically went to change it using his remote, which evidentially revealed to everyone present that he was lip-syncing, though it was already obvious that he had no musical talent whatsoever.

Accidentally, though, he hit the EJECT button and unceremoniously became a victim of his own device.

* * *

Saturday was cursing Sunday with all her might. This whole incident meant that Sunday would meet her Revenge List yet again.

She had been the only one unlucky enough to land in Wednesday's stomach, and shortly after a wave of what suspiciously looked like sewage water from the Secondary Realms had drenched her and ruined her outfit, she added Sunday once again to her Revenge List.

"This day can't get any worse," she snarled angrily.

And just then, something fell on top of her, for that something to squeal like a little girl, and then she realized that it was Lord Sunday.

"I spoke too soon, didn't I?" she said to no one.

* * *

Back at the coliseum, Saturday's Dusk had taken the stage and said, "And so, Ladies and Gentlemen, all of the Morrow Days have finally been removed from this stadium, and we can finally proceed with the event that you all actually came here to see."

Just then, the banner reading: 'THE GLORIOUS AND GRAND SINGING CONTEST OF THE MORROW DAYS" was replaced by a banner reading "THE MUCH BETTER AND WAY MORE GLORIOUS AND GRAND MUSICAL CONTEST OF THE TIMES OF THE MORROW DAYS"

"Yes! Yes!" came the cheers from the crowds. This was what they had been waiting for… real singing, not lip-syncing from Sunday, and the Times were going to give it to them! Quickly, fanboys and fangirls alike put on shirts saying 'Saturday's Dusk' or something or the other, and banners were quickly put out as people began cheering for their favorite contestants.

Sir Thursday raised an eyebrow. "Wait… did all of you just forget that I wasn't cast out like the others? Or do I no longer count as a Morrow Day anymore?"

"Uh, no, I'm sure they just forgot in the heat of the moment," his Dawn said. Sir Thursday noticed that each of them seemed to have prepared an act for the contest. "We usually do this always once the normal contest is over, sir. But on the bright side, this means you won!"

Sir Thursday grunted. "I don't really care. Anyway, I can't blame you all for hating this thing. I'm out." With that, Sir Thursday walked out.

"So, let me start!" Saturday's Dusk said. He began by singing _Bluekong_ by Instalok, though with no lip-syncing.

Saturday's Noon, Friday's Dawn, Thursday's Dusk, and Monday's Noon had all formed a boy band (though everyone knew that wasn't going to last) and did a production of _Halfway There_ by Big Time Rush.

Pravuil sung _What Makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction and of course, refreshments were sold and traded all around.

And so, the day ended happily ever after for everyone involved, except for maybe Saturday, Sunday, Friday, and Arthur, but no one really cares about them.

 **A/N: And that ends this. All songs in this fanfic are real and belong to their respective owners. Thanks for reading, and do review if you liked!Q**


End file.
